the spiral war
by GigaDigger17
Summary: 20 years after the defeat of anti spiral, the spiral energy has caused other people to begin showing gunman abilities, forcing the anti spiral to rise again . enter the new team dai-gurren! the gunners rise to the occasion to prove just who the hell they are !
1. Chapter 1

The spiral legacy

**20 years ago**

Everyone felt it. The explosion shook the ground in Kamina City for miles around in every direction. What they didn't expect was what was to happen next. The green wave fell over them all like a mystic tsunami. No damage was done, in fact, people felt great. They had been hit with pure spiral energy. No effects were visible until the following day, when people began to change. Their skin color, body parts, all changing at random points but then changing back to normal. It was discovered that these people, when bathed in the spiral energy, had become half man, half gunman. They were dubbed "Gunners" due to their abilities. They were eventually accepted into society. But as they adapted to this new life, someone on the far end of the galaxy had noticed. And he knew this new source of energy must die.

**Present Day**

It was a sunny day in Kamina city, as one of its larger schools, Giha High, was in session. The classroom only had a couple of people inside. Roughly two out of ten people were gunners, and that's why this room was so small; this was no ordinary classroom. This was a class dedicated to teaching young gunners.

In the front of the class were three people: two boys and a girl. These were the King twins and their little sister. Their names were James, Matt, and little Sally. Then in the back of the room sat a girl and a boy, both about the same height but that's where the similarities end. The girl had blonde hair, with a red streak going down the side. Her eyes had shown a brilliant blue as if she had borrowed the sky for her eye color. She wore a short jacket with shorts and a t shirt that had the team dai-gurren logo. This was Macy.

Next to her was the boy that was always by her side. He had dark blonde hair, which was spiked on its ends. He was slightly muscular, and wore a hoodie vest that resembled the color scheme of a once famous gunman. His eyes were a blaze orange color, a side effect of his spiral energy. He had the eyes of a beast man. This was Jason, Macy's self-appointed guardian since the third grade. No one understands why except for Macy, and they've been best friends since.

The day had been normal until the giant appeared in the sky. He had resembled a gunman, used long ago.

"Earth. Such a hotspot for spiral energy . And now i must eradicate you." The gunman said. it now clear who this was exactly who it was . they all thought it was dead. the anti spiral. the man continued " we have arrived to eradicate the massive spiral source known as 'the gunners'." at that comment the five teens looked at each other in alarm. well, actually, four. Jason was gone.

"what the hell do you think you're gonna do?!" Jasons yell was heard from the rooftop. Macy groaned "awwww hell." the four ran up to the roof, Where jason was pointing at the sky.

Jason continued his rant " You think you scare us? We have the energy and the fighting spirit to break any wall, destroy any evil! just who the hell do you think we are ! We're the next generation! the new team dai-gurren! you wanna mess with us?" at this point , James had joined him on the perch as both yelled in unison " BRING IT ON!" at this point, James's eyes had glowed red and Jason's fist glowed orange, his spiral energy resembling flame. This was the beginning . This was the biginning of the spiral war

**Note : each gunner has a sign to show theyre triggering their gunner abilities.(i.e. jasons orange spiral energy, James red eyes) i hope you guys enjoy this! **


	2. Chapter 2

**The fight **

What happened next was absolute hell. The anti-spiral had sent down countless Mugann, the faceless gunmen, all from the sky. Lily shook in fear and Matt comforted her while Macy was yelling at Jason and James for their stupidity.

"What were you thinking?! We're not ready for this! We don't have the training!" Macy said, mainly glaring at Jason since he started this. Jason looked at her defiantly and said, "Did Simon have the training needed when he found Lagann?"

Macy replied "no he didn't but-"

Jason: "did Kamina have the training when he was about to go head to head with that gunmen with only a sword?"

"No…"

"And did they have Training when they combined into gurren lagann, protecting everyone they care about?

"NO!"

Jason then nodded, satisfied with himself as he pointed out to the city, "then screw training. Those people out there need help. They don't have the powers we possess. They're full human, not gunners" Just after he was finished, a Mugann had gotten close and was taking aim at the school. They all looked up at the machine and Lily screamed. Jason looked at James and nodded. James nodded back. "Let's do this." Jason said as both hands glowed with his orange spiral energy. James's eyes glowed red as he clapped his hands together, his arms warping and morphing into cannon. Jason jumped into the barrel, and James shot Jason into the air.

Jason looked down at the Mugann, Smirking as he looked at his target. The Mugann was ready to fire, but Jason was ready to attack. As he began to fall, his whole body covered in the energy, giving the look he was on fire.

"Flaming…"

The energy condensed into his fist

"Phoenix…"

The energy increased dramatically in size, becoming as large as the Mugann.

"BURSTAHHHHH!"

Jason then came crashing down onto the Mugann, causing it to collapse onto itself without its smaller bombs going off. Jason stood and grinned, but didn't see the other Mugann taking aim at his back. Macy then took action. She grabbed the trinket on her necklace, clenching it into her fist: a little drill.

"giga…."

She jumped off the roof

"Drill…"

The drill enveloped her arm, forming a much larger version.

"BREAKAHHH!"

She then rocketed forward, driving into the other one and destroying it. She looked up at Jason, making sure he was ok, before running to him and hugging him. "I swear if you do something as stupid as that again, I'll kill you myself" Macy had said. Jason ignored that last part and hugged her back as he replied" Macy you did it! You triggered your gunner power!" Macy looked shocked, as if she hadn't realized that she had done that. "Yeah I guess I did… I just saw you in trouble; I couldn't just stand by and let you die."

Jason nodded and looked to the city, "that's why they need us. We can't just stand here and let the people of this city die. I won't, and I know none of you will either." They all looked at him, by this time the king siblings being a ground level. James looked at Matt, and they both said "I'm in" simultaneously. Lily gripped Matt's sleeve and nodded, indicating she would help too. Jason grinned, fishing a pair of red goggles from his pocket and putting them on, "Then let's go, Team Dai – Gunner!"


End file.
